Queen of Hearts, A Scene
by AudiRox
Summary: Spoilers for 3.10. Just a scene inserted between Arthur looking for Old Merlin but finding Young Merlin and later his surprise meeting with Gwen.


**Author's Note:** Spoilers for 3.10. Just a scene inserted between Arthur looking for Old Merlin but finding Young Merlin and later his surprise meeting with Gwen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin. I do not own its characters.

**Queen of Hearts, A Scene – by AudiRox**

Arthur was happy. Extremely happy. He wanted to run to her, his Guinevere, and tell her how happy he is that she was saved. Although, the events were still a bit confusing, but NO, he was happy that she was alive and well. As he sat in his chambers smiling to himself, he wondered what Gwen was doing at that very moment. "_Possibly attending to Morgana," _he thinks. "_I wish I could've gone to her when she was released,"_ he sighs. _It's a shame I have to again hide my feelings," _he starts to pout a bit, "_but in order to keep her safe and not get banished, this is what I must do. But I must see her once more to let her know that my feelings are true_."

Just as he gets up from his chair, the doors to his chambers open and Merlin is seen nonchalantly entering the prince's room.

"Sire." nods Merlin.

Arthur crosses his arms and leans against the table. "I thought you were mucking up my horses this morning and that is why you weren't tending to my chambers?"

Merlin nods again but with uncertainty. "Umm, well... I."

The prince clearly has no time for Merlin to come up with an excuse. "Never mind," he sighs. And then he shakes his head. "I can't believe Gwen was about to be put to death and you were having a jolly ol' time in the tavern."

"What? No!"

"No?" questions Arthur.

"I do not know where you're getting your information, sire. But I was definitely not having a_ jolly ol' time_ in the tavern." protests Merlin. "In fact, I was nowhere near a tavern."

Arthur raises his brow. "Is that so?" He pushes himself off the table and starts to pace near Merlin. "Then, do tell me Merlin, where were you? I mean, there must be a good reason as to why you were missing while Guinevere was holed up in the stocks."

Merlin can't come up with a substitute quick enough and so he sighs, "Alright, I was in the tavern."

Arthur nods, "That's what I thought."

Merlin is curious, "Was it Gaius that told you?"

Arthur dismisses it, "It doesn't matter who told me. I knew you were off doing something idiotic. Do you think me a fool, Merlin?"

"Yes." Merlin realizes that he had said that out loud. Regrettingly so, as Arthur has now stopped pacing and is looking at Merlin with a death stare. "See, what I meant to say was _no_, but..."

Arthur is not amused.

Merlin stammers a bit, "I-I, I mean, I was just so down about Gwen that I didn't know what to do." Arthur's expression softens at the mention of Gwen. "The whole castle was talking about her impending... you know, so I had to get away." Merlin pauses to see if Arthur had bought his story. "You know, the spirits have a way of easing pain."

Arthur, surprisingly, is convinced. And so he decides to stop staring down at his manservant.

Merlin sighs relieved that his master has once again been fooled by him. "_It really doesn't take a lot to fool him_," he thinks to himself with a subtle smirk.

Arthur sighs. "I want you to go and keep an eye on father and make sure I'm not wanted anywhere. There is something I must attend to."

Merlin smiles as he suspects it has something to do with Gwen, and also he assumes he is relieved of his previously arranged duties. "Does this mean I don't have to muck up your horses?" he asks with a grin.

Arthur looks at his servant with a deadpan expression, "What do you think, Merlin?"

Merlin sighs, "Never mind. I just... thought I'd ask."

Arthur nods with a smirk and exits his chambers.

Scene fades on Merlin as he pouts.

The End.

**End Notes:** Just a speculator and/or dreamer of how I'd like storylines to play out. Just a little fun scene to explain the "tavern" business. Thank you for reading!


End file.
